militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
101st Logistic Brigade
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Logistics Support Brigade |role=Logistical Support to the Reaction Force |size=Brigade |command_structure= 3rd (United Kingdom) Division |current_commander= |garrison= |nickname=101 Log Bgd |battles=Operation Telic Operation Herrick |name = 101st Logistic Brigade|website = 101st Logistic Brigade}} 101 Logistic Brigade came into being during 1999 and was subordinate to HQ Force Troops Command. It was formerly known as the Logistic Support Group before becoming the Combat Services Support Group (UK) (CSSG(UK)) in January 1993. Under the Army 2020 plan, the Brigade re-subordinated from HQ Force Troops Command to 3rd Division (United Kingdom) on the 1st December 2014. History The brigade's first commander was Tim Cross, then a brigadier. 101 Logistic Brigade, which wears the Blackadder tactical recognition flash after the famous television series, was formed in 1999 from what was the Combat Service Support Group (CSSG). The CSSG was the successor to the Force Maintenance Area (FMA), which was already using the Blackadder flash following its formation in 1990 in the deserts of Saudi Arabia. The then commander of the FMA, Brigadier Martin White, recognised the need for a sense of identity and found inspiration in a letter from his daughter in which she quipped 'I hope you have a cunning plan'. And so it was not long before the transit camps in the port of Al Jubail were named after characters from the programme: Baldrick Lines, Blackadder Camp, Meltchett Lines and Camp Bob. Then-Brigadier Patrick Cordingley puts it differently. He says that '...the engineers from 39 Engineer Regiment had also constructed a tented camp for another two thousand on some hard standing in the port to house logisticians who were likely to remain there after the rest of us deployed into the desert. This quickly became known, first unofficially and then officially, as Baldrick Lines, after the hapless manservant in the Blackadder television series. (The soldiers adopted Blackadder as something of a mascot. Baldrick's catchphrase, 'I have a cunning plan', became a running joke for the next six months and later on in the campaign the logisticians even adopted a Blackadder arm badge).Patrick Cordingley, 'In the Eye of the Storm,' Coronet Books, Hodder and Stoughton, London, 1996, 49. ) As part of Theatre Troops (until Army 2020) it is able to deploy logistic force elements, including Brigade Headquarters, worldwide, in order to support the UK's military contribution to a national, NATO or a multi-national force. Current Formation * 101 Logistic Brigade based in Aldershot ** 156 Regiment RLC located in Liverpool (Army Reserve) ** 5 Force Support Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in CottesmoreREME battalion marks name change ** Supporting 1st Armoured Infantry Brigade: *** 3 Regiment, RLC located in Abingdon *** 10 Queen's Own Gurkha Logistic Regiment located in Aldershot *** 151 Transport Regiment Royal Logistic Corps in Croydon (Army Reserve – paired with 10 Queen's Own Gurkha Logistic Regiment) *** 1 Armoured Medical Regiment in Tidworth *** 6 Armoured Close Support Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in Tidworth (paired with 101 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers of 102 Logistic Brigade) ** Supporting 12th Armoured Infantry Brigade: *** 4 Regiment, RLC located in Abingdon *** 27 Regiment, RLC located in Aldershot *** 154Regiment RLC located in Dunfermline (Army Reserve – paired with 27 Theatre Logistic Regiment) *** 4 Armoured Medical Regiment located in Ash Vale *** 4 Armoured Close Support Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers located in Tidworth *** 103 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers located in Crawley (Army Reserve – paired with 4 Armoured Close Support Battalion) ** Supporting 20th Armoured Infantry Brigade: *** 1 Regiment RLC located in Bicester *** 157 Regiment RLC located in Cardiff (Army Reserve – paired with 9 Theatre Logistic Regiment) *** 5 Armoured Medical Regiment located in Catterick *** 3 Armoured Close Support Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers located in Tidworth *** 105 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers located in Bristol (Army Reserve – paired with 3 Armoured Close Support Battalion) Recent Commanders Commander Logistic Support * Apr 1977 - Dec 1977 Colonel RL Wallis * Dec 1977 - Nov 1980 Colonel DBH Colley OBE * Nov 1980 - Mar 1983 Colonel PI Palmer OBE * Mar 1983 - Jan 1986 Colonel WR Barker * Feb 1986 - Jun 1986 Colonel MW Betts * Jun 1986 - Mar 1988 Colonel RM Bullock * Mar 1988 - Dec 1989 Colonel MS White * Dec 1989 - Feb 1992 Colonel MJ Squire OBE * Feb 1992 - Dec 1992 Colonel TM Macartney Combat Service Support Group (UK) * Jan 1993 - Feb 1995 Colonel TM Macartney * Feb 1995 - Jan 1998 Brigadier M Kerley QGM * Jan 1998 - Jun 1999 Brigadier Tim Cross 101 Logistic Brigade * Jun 1999 - Jan 2000 Brigadier Tim Cross CBE * Jan 2000 - Jan 2002 Brigadier MD Wood MBE * Jan 2002 - Jan 2004 Brigadier IC Dale * Jan 2004 - Dec 2005 Brigadier IM Copeland * Dec 2005 - Apr 2008 Brigadier PW Jacques * Apr 2008 - Apr 2010 Brigadier ASJ Fay * Apr 2010 - Jul 2012 Brigadier GI Mitchell MBE * Jul 2012 - May 2013 Brigadier RJ McNeil OBE * May 2013 - Dec 2015 Brigadier MP Moore OBE * Dec 2015 - Jun 2017 Brigadier SP Hamilton OBE * Jun 2017–Present Brigadier J Blair-Tidewell References External links * 101 Logistic Brigade – on British Army official website 101 Category:Military units and formations established in 1999 Category:Military logistics units and formations of the United Kingdom Category:1999 establishments in the United Kingdom